Diario de un romance
by Wanda Cullen Night O
Summary: OOC proximos lemmons, un dia llegan los chicos nuevos. y sus 2 "amigas" Laurent y Jessica QUIEREN a 2 de los nuevos pero tienen novias solo hay 1 soltero bella ayudara a Alice Y Rosalie para alejar a lauren y jess por que les cae mal , mal summary entren!


_**¡Declaro los personajes no son míos son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos!**_

_**Diario de un romance**_

_**Otro día más **_

Soy Isabella Swan, vivo en Forks Washington, tengo 18 años, soy alegre casi nunca penosa pero suelo sonrojarme con facilidad, todas las noches o cuando tengo algo que contar escribo e n mi diario, mis gustos son muy diferentes para mi personalidad me gusta la música de todo tipo leer libros y pensar mientras que soy algo alegres con una sonrisa en los días de buen humor siempre feliz. aquí otra noche:

_Querido diario, hoy ha sido un día muy agitado, ¡Jacob me dijo que me quería como algo más que como amiga!, no supe que decirle hacía que me quede con cara de shock hacía de "aja en que estábamos", reacciono y me dijo que me dejaría pensarlo, porque según él sabe que yo igual lo quiero de la misma forma aunque no me dé cuenta, yo siempre lo eh visto como a un hermano. En otras cosas mañana llegan unos chicos nuevos al colegio, lo sé y no porque sea de las que son chismosas como Jessica, Laurent y las metiches y ponzoñosas del la escuela, en fin son los Cullen, dicen que son muy guapos, creo que las ponzoñosas digo Jessica y Laurent crearon una administración de sus "coqueteos", pobres ilusas desesperadas, dentro de 2 semanas es mi cumpleaños Jessica y la otra que dicen ser mis amigas quieren hacer una fiesta, en estos tiempo tengo los ojos más abiertos y me doy cuenta que no son mis amigas y que solo eh tenido una amiga en realidad y la trate pésimo Ángela_

Cerré mi diario, lo metí en el cajoncito de mi mesa de noche, apague la luz y, me enrolle en las mantas, me fundo en un sueño profundo…

---

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caughta in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-oooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_

_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_

_Ga-ga-oooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly_

_I want your disease_

_I want your everything_

_As long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love wants your love_

Desperte con mi trauma, eran las 5:30 como siempre pasarían las ponzoñosas, ni modo tenía que estar cerca de las encargadas de los chismes para no ser el blanco de su venganzas.

Me puse una blusa roja de manga hasta el codo unos shorts y mis converse boots rojas, por petición de Laurent y porque me gustaba verme humm como decir atrevida, y hoy era un día de clima normal ósea sin la estorbosa lluvia para ser forks.

Termine como a las 6:00, baje para tomar mi desayuno. En la mesa de la cocina había un pedazo de papel:

_Bells, hoy me toca guardia en el hospital, te quiero, corazón, hasta mañana_

Una nota de mi padre era, medico en el hospital de Forks y hoy llegaría otro doctor, según me había contado le serviría para descansar de las guardias que hacía casi de rutina.

Tome un yogurt, en eso sonó el claxon del lamborghini de Laurent

— ¡VAMOS BELLS!—grito Laurent

Tire el bote de yogurt y Salí corriendo

—vez, te dije que te verías bien con los converse boots—dijo con complacimiento Jessica mientras yo subía al carro

— ¿Por qué la prisa?

— HAY que preguntas, hoy llegan los guapos, escuche que son 3 hay esta a la medida, uno para ti, otro para mí y el que quede para Jessica jajajaja—respondió Laurent

— ¿no que vienen con novias?, bueno los mellizos que son una tipa y su hermano, y 2 chicos y una tipa, como que nomas queda uno libre prácticamente—dijo Jessica, woaw no sabía que sabia contar

—ni que fuera difícil deshacernos de ellas y bueno, si no quieren ceder, hay muchos chicos guapos por ahí

Ya estábamos en el estacionamiento, había unos 10 carros en el estacionamiento, en lo que bajábamos entro un volvo plateado, un jeep patriot negra y un porsche amarillo canario

—Justo a tiempo—murmuro Laurent

Del jeep salió un chico alto fortachón parresia un oso, de la puerta del copiloto salió una chica rubia curvilínea muy bonita ojos azules, labios rojos, del porsche salió un chico rubio muy parecido a la chica rubia ellos deberían ser los mellizos, de la puerta copiloto salió una chica pelinegra, ojos verdes estatura media con una sonrisa que parecía al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

—YO quiero al fortachón —pidió Laurent

—Yo al rubiecito—dijo Jessica con cara de su segundo nombre Estúpida

En eso bajo un adonis del volvo cabellos broncíneos, ojos verde intenso, labios hermosísimos.

Pobre jake solo lo vería como hermano al lado de adonis.

—chicas, por más hermosos que estén tenemos que entrar

— ve tu Bells, ahora te alcanzamos—dijo Laurent anonadada

Camine hacia la recepción tenía que pedir mi llave del casillero

—Buenos días—salude educadamente a la recepcionista—se me perdió mi llave y quisiera ver si me pueden dar el duplicado

—claro, cariño, en un momento regreso, Bella

Fue al anaquel de detrás de ella, mientras buscaba entro alguien

—Buenos días, vengo por mi horario soy Edward Cullen—volteé por mera curiosidad y me encontré con adonis, tenía una voz hermosa

-espera cariño, ahora te lo doy, solo saco algo de aquí—dijo aun de espaldas

La mirada de Edward se fijo en la mía por lo que me sonroje, me había cachado mirándole

-bien, Bella, aquí está tu llave

-gracias

Me di la vuelta para irme

-espera, voy a necesitar tu ayuda, solo le doy su horario al jovencito y te digo lo que necesito que hagas

Se fue hacía un archivero que estaba en la esquina buscándole horario de Edward, el tenia la mirada baja

-ah!—soltó la secretaria observando un papel en sus manos, camino de nuevo hacía el escritorio—ten Edward, Bella será tu guía por el colegio

_**Hols pues un poquitiniii aburrinii pero ahiii voy el próximo capiii va a estar muy padre lo prometo **_

_**Espero y les guste **_

_**Los quiere**_

_**wAnDa CuLleN nIgHt S.**_

_**LOS amooo! **_

_**Dejen su opinión!**_


End file.
